


bearhyuk's VIXX smut drabbles collection

by bearhyuk



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Utter Filth, or very poorly plotted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhyuk/pseuds/bearhyuk
Summary: So this is a collection of smut drabbles that pop up in my head now and then but can never expand them into completed fics :”P I ask for a minute of your time to read the note written in the first chapter before starting to read the actual thing.





	1. !!! please read !!!

Hello there my friends!!!

So this is a collection of smut drabbles that pop up in my head now and then but can never expand them into completed fics :”P I ask for a minute of your time to read this note before starting to read the actual thing:  
\- Each chapter is a separate drabble, all under 1k words  
\- Lots and lots of pairings, almost every couples possible in VIXX I couldn’t tag all of them, but I’ll keep adding to the tags as we go  
\- This is smut, all smut, utter filth, outright sex scenes, containing genderswapping (aka girls vixx) swearing, humiliation, double penetration, group sex, all kinds of kinky stuffs I’M SORRY IN ADVANCE

PLEASE RECONSIDER BEFORE READING!! 

That is all, thank you and I’m sorry again //sobs


	2. n/hyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/hyuk, masturbation

There’s not much to do, he has finished filming his drama and is having a short break before the movie filming starts, so Sanghyuk allows himself to have tonight for his own, tossing the script book aside briefly. Checking photos and tweets that fans mentioned him in is something he genuinely enjoys doing, even when Taekwoon insists that he seems too much like a creepy stalker lurking on Twitter all the time, and it’s in one of those moments that Sanghyuk was lying flat on his stomach, scrolling through his twitter mindlessly after a long day, that he stumbled across a Youtube link and it opened automatically on his phone.

It’s a fancam, but much to his surprise, it’s a Hakyeon focused one.

Sanghyuk presses play and he regrets his decision right at that very moment, because Hakyeon on stage is the embodiment of grace, class, and sexiness. He’s light on his feet, delicate and elegant movements challenging gravity, skin in the darkest shade of royal gold glowing under flashing light, plus a gaze that’s inviting and demand all eyes on him. Hakyeon is dancing in a tight fitting black shirt that hugs around his slim waist perfectly, and black skinny jeans that complement his lean and firm muscles, curvy beautifully where it needs to be, with beads of sweat running down his jaw and his neck. He jumps and spins in motions like a bird taking off, his voice mixing with the sound of breathing casting a spell on Sanghyuk that makes everything he can think about at that moment is the imagination of Hakyeon panting heavily to his mouth, breath spreading hot on his skin.

He can feel it, feel all of his blood runs straight down and a familiar swelling sensation slowly building up, and it’s half way through the song when Sanghyuk finds himself shamefully palming himself through a layer of fabric of his boxer. What kind of fucking rotten pervert watches the video of his fellow member dancing and conveniently masturbate in the process?

But he’s at the next video of Hakyeon dancing to Chained Up in a sleek black suit and black choker before he knows, and Sanghyuk honestly couldn’t give less of a fuck about everything at this point. He strokes faster as it’s hardening painfully, precum smearing sleazy on the tip of his dick because he knows for a fact that underneath them all are dusky pink and perky nipples that take only a light pinch to make their owner shivers, delicate but firm chest that looks prettier than anything when covered in bruised marks, and a delicious set of round and plump butt that hides a passport to heaven underneath. It’s the thought that every single thing of those are all his and his to see, to admire, to touch and to burry himself into that gets him off.

Later when Hakyeon facetimes him after he finishes his schedule in Japan and asks Sanghyuk **_“do you miss me?”_** , Sanghyuk thinks back at how desperate he was just a moment earlier, fucking to the warmth of his own palm imagining it’s the familiar tightness of Hakyeon’s insides while watching his fancams, he gives Hakyeon a cheeky smile with a small nod that makes the older’s face lights up, prettier than anyone, anything Sanghyuk has ever had his eyes on.

 


	3. n/ravi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/ravi, bot!hakyeon, bratty wonshik who loves to tease his lover

“I fucking hate you”, Hakyeon said, tears welling up in his eyes as pink blush blossoms and spreads from his cheekbones down to his neck and his chest, moving up and down as he hastily gasps for sweet oxygen before desire swallows him whole.

Wonshik only hums at that, his deep voice sinks in down Hakyeon’s stomach, makes him thrust up to the air because he is just that fucking desperate when all the younger has done is pouring a shit ton of lube to his entrance then sliding his dick in between Hakyeon’s butt cheeks but refuses to put in. Hakyeon grabs the sheet underneath him because his demon of a lover told him that he’s not allowed to touch himself, otherwise he’d be tied up and left alone wet, hard with absolutely nothing to please his hunger. He grinds back to Wonshik’s dick and mumbling a mess of Wonshik’s name, curse words and sweet whines, feeling pathetic like a bitch in heat in front of the supposedly sweet and warmhearted younger member that always seems like a kid in his eyes.

Wonshik pulls him up by his hair, making a gorgeous curve of his back and waist, and licks into his earlobe, “What do you want, sweet?”

“You… s-stop that already and just-“

“Tell me what you want or you’ll never get it, leader-nim”, he demands with absolutely no intention to please Hakyeon that easy, not until he can make the mature, caring, sweet, calm and gentle leader whimpers between pleads and begs for his dick like it’s his life source.

“P-Please, Wonshik, I beg you, _Wonshik_ ”

Wonshik suddenly slams three fingers inside Hakyeon’s loosened entrance, roughly drilling inside him, pushing out all the sweet sounds coming from Hakyeon’s red swollen mouth that has just been on his dick a moment earlier. Wonshik keeps the steady pace and though it’s fun to tease Hakyeon like this, the filthy sound of his hand slapping onto Hakyeon’s skin and the image of Hakyeon trembling like crazy while screaming Wonshik’s name repeated to the point of possibly forgetting his own push Wonshik to the edge as well. However he can wait for a bit later, for when Hakyeon is all pliant and soft to fuck him after he has reached his orgasm and see Hakyeon’s whole body shaking helplessly and miserably because it feels too good but he can’t come again so fast, that fast.

Just before the moment Hakyeon’s insides explode, Wonshik stops moving.

“I… really… fucking hate you”, Hakyeon cries

_No, no you don’t_ , Wonshik thinks, before going down on Hakyeon’s leaking dick and spare it with a little of pleasure from his warm mouth, knowing for sure Hakyeon wouldn’t be able to last for another fucking second when his tongue swirls past the sensitive tip. It’s fine, they have a whole long night ahead.


	4. taek/bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taek/bin, hongbin records a video for his lover who is away on a business trip

Hongbin hates it when Taekwoon goes on his business trip for days, sometimes even weeks. He hates waking up realizing there’s no familiar warmth next to him, he hates having dinner alone with no one besides asking him “is it good?” and smiles fondly when he finishes the whole plate, he hates realizing there’s only him in the spacious apartment, when silence sinks deep enough he could hear his own breathing.  
  
And he hates it especially on days like today, when Hongbin is so needy, his blood boiling just by holding Taekwoon’s shirt and inhaling in his lover’s scent, and he just _craves_ warm hands on his skin, worshiping inches of his body.  
  
If he is not pleased, Hongbin thinks, then it is only right to make his other half suffer with him.  
  
Hongbin starts to take everything off, leaving only the black boxer left, then find a place to set his phone up on the nightstand. He will put on a show for Taekwoon, and the fact he knows for sure that Taekwoon is not having it easier than him, hurriedly reaches down to his dick right the moment he presses play on this video gives him a strange sense of satisfaction.  
  
Hongbin lies on his back, reaches one hand inside his boxer, the other drawing circles around his sensitive rosy pink nipples - ones that Taekwoon just loves having his tongue on them, twirling around the puckered buds, sucking lightly but enough to provoke every single nerve ending on his lover’s body. Soft moans escaping his lips, hips naturally tense and the fact that every slightest movements he makes is being recorded weirdly excites him. His hands move faster, more daring; he pinches his nipple hard and mewls loudly in between his breath, mouth hangs slightly open like a shy blooming rose, and a string of saliva rolls down his chin deliciously, like how Taekwoon always tells him it’s dripping _honey_.

 

He gives his dick a final stroke before pulling out his hand and pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Taekwoon knows he is a sensitive baby, so he always uses an extra amount of lube to spreads Hongbin open so gently, so very gently, until he becomes a whiny mess, whimpering lewdly every time Taekwoon pulls his fingers out near the entrance then slam in suddenly, with all the ease provides along with the slippery sensation.

 

Hongbin thinks about all that while slipping a finger inside, let out a sigh like an itch is being scratched, like hitting all the notes in the song, finding all the correct answers for every problem and needs ever. He presses harder, passing the entrance and feels the satisfying heat surrounds tightly around his finger, following quickly by another digit and slowly start to move.

 

All the long while, he keeps his boxer on, makes sure that even though it is frankly obvious what his hand was doing, Taekwoon wouldn’t be able to see the full scene. He’d go nuts, and just the thought of it makes Hongbin’s hand moves automatically faster, fucking himself harder and harder as each breath and moan escape his mouth. The slick and wet sounds of his fingers slapping to his skin echoes through the room, drives him even further.

 

“Taekwoon hyung, _hyung_ ”

 

Taekwoon’s name sounds like a spell casted on the tip of his tongue, and a startled, but muffled scream escapes when it suddenly feels all too good the moment three fingers on the other hand enters Hongbin’s mouth and he starts sucking with saliva drooling in corners of his lips, thinking it is his lover’s dick fucking his throat instead.

 

Hongbin lasts only for a short while later, and when he pulls his hand out of his boxer, he brings them to his mouth and sucks on it eagerly while his whole body still trembles for minutes after. 

 

It takes roughly a minute after Hongbin presses the send button to his lover, that his phone screen starts fo flash with a request to video call from Taekwoon. When he hears the first word Taekwoon has to say to him is a single **_“strip”_**  with his deadly gentle voice, Hongbin can’t help but shiver from lust, again.


	5. hyuk/ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuken; rimming + morning sex

It’s the ticklish, warm and slippery feeling that pulls Jaehwan to reality from his sweet dream. When a ray of golden sun light gently stroking his eyelashes and after a few minutes has passed, he finally gains enough consciousness to realize that Sanghyuk is _down there_ , the flat of his tongue presses eagerly to Jaehwan’s puckered, slightly swollen rose.

 

He quivers under the pleasure even though the stinging feeling still lingers from last night fun, but Jaehwan can never resist a mouth on his ass anyway. Soon later he finds himself clenching the sheets underneath, knuckles go white, face buried in the soft pillow. Sanghyuk spreads his butt cheeks open with his hands, at first there are only kittenish licks but then soon after when the younger presses the tip of his tongue inside, Jaehwan starts to tremble and gasp like it’s so fucking hard just to _breath_. It feels good, good, too good to be real, Sanghyuk licks around the entrance, fucking Jaehwan with his warm tongue and sucks hard, making loud noises when his whole face is buried in Jaehwan’s generous ass. He won’t stop for a long while later, until his jaw goes numb and his lover is basically screaming his name.

 

Sanghyuk goes up and kisses Jaehwan, forcefully pushes his tongue inside the familiar warmth and wetness of Jaehwan’s mouth, swallowing every moans and breathless pants on Jaehwan’s full lips that are now bright red from some teasing bites and shiny from wet saliva.

 

“You cheeky little shit”

 

Sanghyuk smirks, seeing tears welling up in Jaehwan’s eyes and red spreading from his cheeks to his ears makes him feel oddly satisfied. Jaehwan doesn’t say anything back, more like _he can’t_ , instead he just presses his naked body to Sanghyuk’s own, impossibly closer, rubbing his painfully erect dick on Sanghyuk’s thigh, silently begging for his lover to please his needs. Sanghyuk pulls Jaehwan to his embrace and let Jaehwan’s face presses to his chest, while reaching his hands to the older’s behind, where it’s still wet and slippery and _hot_ with his saliva from earlier. It makes it extremely easy for Sanghyuk to slip a finger inside, meanwhile Jaehwan is reaching his hand in between their pressed bodies, stroking both of their hard dicks at the same time, together, crazy friction drives his hips to weak thrusts unconsciously.

 

Sanghyuk speeds up when two digits are already inside, his dick throbbing for the warmth surrounds his fingers. He doesn’t plan to put it in because last night was a particularly _wild_ one and he knows it would make the older sore, but Jaehwan seems to have stopped giving any kind of fucks about that altogether. He is pushing Sanghyuk away so Sanghyuk is now lying flat on his back, and slowly climbs on top.

 

“Fuck, Sanghyuk, hold the fuck up, fuck-“

 

Jaehwan loses his mind the moment he sinks down all the way on Sanghyuk’s impressive length. Sanghyuk’s dick has always been a little too big for his tightened hole, so the younger often spends forever to spread and prepare him open and ready, following by gentle thrusts first, before things start to heat up and he handles Jaehwan roughly the way Jaehwan loves, pounding and ramming until he’s uncontrollably shaking, his milky skin turns into a lovely shade of pink and sweats dripping on his forehead, his chest, and his thighs.

 

However, there will occasionally be days like this, when Jaehwan just want to use his dick like a favorite boy toy, riding it, wrecking himself by grinding and grinding and let the pleasure gently, slowly approach when Sanghyuk’s dick hitting all the sweet spots inside just where Jaehwan wants it to.

 

As Jaehwan slowly grinds his hips, Sanghyuk pours a generous amount of lube to his palm and wrap it around Jaehwan’s dick, so that he can fuck into Sanghyuk’s hand at the same time. Jaehwan moans like a bitch and it drives Sanghyuk crazy, orgasm building up with each movement of the older’s hips. He can never stop admiring the view of Jaehwan on top of his body, elegant and delicate like a blooming rose but so filthy, so sexy and just so fucking slutty and hungry for his cock it shows on his face, in the way his mouth hangs slightly open and eyes shut tightly.

 

Jaehwan comes first and Sanghyuk sits up, holds him around his waist and thrusts up hard through his own orgasm. They shiver and can’t stop shaking for moments later, and Sanghyuk let Jaehwan collapses right on his chest, hugging him close to his fastening heartbeat and hearing Jaehwan’s own thumping like crazy. They share a sloppy kiss afterwards, in complete silence their breathing sounds can be heard, and it by all means is so beautiful.

 

“Good morning, Jaehwan ah”, Sanghyuk whispers.

 


End file.
